


Simple and Clean

by jenovasilver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Edgeplay, Eren is adorable, Explicit Language, Feelings, Levi No, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Molestation, Oneshot, Spoilers, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Verbal Humiliation, Waste of water, an attempt at dirty talk, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren starts to feel regrets about life in a bathtub, Levi shows him its not all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettySami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/gifts).



Having a bath it was considered a luxury in the Corps, _everyone_ took showers in groups separated by stalls because it was efficient..still, there was a bathtub in the Commander's quarters. Something he barely used himself, it was something for appearance purposes but it was always clean and ready for use for whenever.

Today's battle was especially grueling for the young Titan Shifter so Smith thought it best for him to soak the stress away.

So many people died today....so many that he couldn't save.

_How could he, someone so supposedly powerful be so utterly unable to protect everyone? Anyone?  
_

Crushing helplessness filled him and no matter how hard Jaeger tried to shake it off, to accept that he *couldn't* save everyone, he _felt_ he could...but the screams, the ruins of his comrades strewn on the field of battle...

 _Another_ bitter defeat, _another_ family mourning the loss of their loved ones.

**Loved ones that he should've been able to save.**

The failure and the pain was too much. Eren choked back the hard sob threatening to leave his throat.

“Oi, Jaeger.” Corporal Levi shouted from outside the bathroom, “I hope you're not drowning in there like an idiot.”

“No sir..I was thinking.” Eren tried to mask the shakiness in his voice, he couldn't cry especially in front of Levi.

“You save that for the can...all you have to do is wash up, dry off and go to bed.”

“How...” The boy started to ask and stopped, the question was stupid and he knew Levi would think it was too.

“Speak up.”

“How can you go on? Everyone dying...I couldn't...save them and-” Jaeger's voice was breaking, shit, he was crying and he wiped his arm over his eyes. It was no good, his heart was everything aching and he propped up his knees so he could lay his head on them. Then he considered that he wouldn't be able to protect his friends, or Commander or _even_ Levi? No, those were terrible thoughts but the reality is one day he might lose one of them. Eren tired to push those thoughts away, there was a deafening silence on the other end and he thought that Levi just left him alone. That made it worse, maybe he shouldn't have said anything to him, the Corporal didn't have time to baby him through his mini crisis, he was probably annoyed just waiting for him to bathe. The door slammed open, nearly shaking the walls and Eren immediately stood up in the tub sending water everywhere. “C-corporal!?”

“What the fuck are you doing? Get back in the tub!” Rivaille commanded and Eren sat back down, “Damnit kid, you can't even bathe on your own. Shitty little brat.” He removed his jacket and placed it on sink then he opened the small cabinet to remove a bottle of shampoo and a tin cup. “Seriously...what I'm doing this is beyond the call of duty so fucking appreciate it.”

“A-appreciate it?” Levi walked over rolling up his sleeves and dipped his hand in the still warm water, “Sir?”

“Shut up and lean back.” The boy once again complies, his stomach was twisting up in knots, what was his Corporal doing? He felt the presence of the small man sit crossed legged behind him along the edge of the tub and held his breath, “What are you tense for?”

“Because, I mean...I don't have anything on and-” Eren couldn't see Levi's face but he was sure he was rolling his eyes.

“Your observational skills astound me Jaeger, I just saw your dick like a minute ago but please...illuminate more of the obvious for me.” Levi's tone was light, which surprised Eren, “You're so filthy...its' like a fucking pig pen is on your head. Do you not *even* touch your hair?” Rivaille reached for the tin cup and small bottle of shampoo.

“I...uh..yeah..?”

“Liar, even a chip of soap is enough..” Levi dipped the tin cup in the waters and poured it over Jaeger's hair, the boy sputtered and coughed, “Sure we could die today, tomorrow...doesn't mean you have to be a filthy ass corpse if you can help it.” He squeeze the bottle and a light floral scent wafted into the boy's nose, it smelled nice as Levi rubbed his hands together and started massaging his fingers into Eren's hair, instantly the boy's shoulders slack as he begins to relax causing Levi to snort, “Like a puppy...bet you like scratches behind the ear too?”

“W-wait no, ahh..” Eren tilted his head to the deep scratches along his scalp and sideburns, they were rough but it felt AMAZING. “Sir...”

“Judging how fucking disgusting your hair is, the rest of your body has to be a walking travesty.” The Corporal practically raked his fingers on Eren's scalp which made him melt even more, “For now on, you shampoo your hair once every three days...if you can't do it, then I'll do it. Your incompetence in almost every facet of your being constantly offends me Jaeger, I'm honestly surprised I haven't killed you because of it.”

“But I tried to-” Levi didn't even let him finish as water poured over the boy's head and continued doting on his hair, lathering up enough suds that he looked almost comical. Rivaille's fingers made semi circles all over his scalp that they illicit unconscious moans from Eren, he knew he should've been embarrassed from the sounds he was making but this was the most relaxed he's been since coming back to base. Now, he wanted more only the need was somewhere lower...somewhere near his..

_Wait...was he? Was he getting a hard on?_

**Crap.**

“Oi, brat...close your eyes.”

“H-huh...why?” Levi simply dumped water on Jaeger's head again, “Ack! *koffkoff*” he spits the deceptively bitter solution out of his mouth, “Hey! You could've warned me!?”

“I told you to 'close your eyes', it's not my fault you're so damn stupid that you can't even follow the most basic commands.” Eren pouts and looked away as more water was doused over his head when Levi leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear, “Do you want me to say, 'Sorry baby, please forgive me?'” Eren's dick twitched, he didn't even know Levi's voice could be *that* soft and sexy.

“N-no...you don't...have to.”

“Oh? That's a shame.”

“Wait!” Eren exclaimed, he wasn't sure if Levi was making fun of him or not...he didn't like it and yet if it meant getting more of that 'soft and sexy' voice. He closed his eyes and mouth before the water was poured over his head again.

“Relax brat and stand up.”

“What?”

“*sigh* I suppose I'll have to clean out your ears too..” Rivaille flicked Eren's right ear and the boy stood up, he checked the temperature of the bathwater and found it still suitable as he reached for the sponge. When he eyes Jaeger hunched over, trying to cover his crotch even though his ass was practically in Levi's face. “What are you embarrassed about?”

“That you're doing this for me..I...I mean I can bathe myself and-”

“You find it uncomfortable.”

 “YES! NO!! I just...it's nice.” Eren peered over his shoulder to look at Levi, his face didn't change...he just simply rubbed the soap in the sponge and proceeded to scrub Eren's back. “I hope to return the favour.”

“Really?” Rivaille snorts, “You can barely clean yourself.” That's when the boy quickly spun and focused his attention on Levi so intensely that in made the smaller man pause. The silence deafening. “I wasn't finished with your back brat.”

“Sorry!” Eren turned back around and felt Levi's hand go lower until it was firmly seated on his rear, sliding down over his thighs and just in between his legs, “C-corporal...”

“I'll have to show you how to bathe properly...Bend over.” Eren obeyed but stopped midway, “Lower.” he bowed a little lower causing Rivaille to become exasperated and he puts down the sponge, “Really Eren? I'm not going to fuck your virgin ass if that's what you're thinking...”

“N-no, I.”

“So do it right before the water becomes completely useless.” This time Eren completely obeys and presents his full rear, he felt the light touches of the Corporal's finger tap on his spine, the sponge slowly rubbed against his upper thighs.....it felt so good. “You're not as filthy as I thought.”

“I told you.” Eren beamed proudly before his voice froze in his throat when the sponge grazed between his cheeks.

“Yes, congratulations for being competent in one area of your body brat.” Levi curled a little over him and moved the sponge around the front of his chest then back down around his waist. It was harder to breathe, everything was so intimate now and Levi could feel the boy tighten, “You can do better than that..lower.” Rivaille's sponge hovered just over his crotch, Eren had to hold on the edges of the tub or he'd fall in. He wanted Levi to touch it...so he thought quite possibly the smartest AND dumbest thing he could say.

“I-I'm not clean there.” Another pause, maybe Levi didn't fall for it, the man wasn't a fool and they were already too far as it was, that's when Levi stood up from the bath so he could press his body over Jaeger's back and Eren felt the textured slide of the sponge envelope his cock and gently pull.

“I'm not a moron.” Levi whispered in his ear, “This place is the most filthiest of all.” And he squeezed.

The pressure caused Eren some mild pain...he never spent more than a quick 5 seconds washing his crotch, Connie said any longer and a guy would start looking weird, which was true, they did have to share showers and Eren was strange enough as he was. However the sudden vice like grip of his Corporal began to decrease as he started to move, up and down, kneading ever so gently...clearly this wasn't cleaning anymore but damn if Jaeger was going to tell him to stop. Besides, this is what he wanted...he just never thought Levi would _actually_ do it.

Levi timed his strokes, nothing to fast or rough because that might make the boy come way too soon...no, no, this was going to have to last a bit longer, this was, after all going to be a lesson.

Eren's imagination began to run wild...he never had sex but this had to be close right? What would it be like in another person? Would it feel like this? Nice and warm, tight....sponge-y? Perhaps he should ask more experienced soldiers about it then.

Well..he currently had one stroking his dick _so.._

“C-corporal..what's it like?”

“I can't read your mind Jaeger...spit it out.”

“What's it like to be in someone? T-to have sex?” Eren paused as Levi sighed, oh... _that_.

“It feels like fucking rainbows and fucking sunshine.” And the boy glooms, he probably shouldn't have asked Rivaille when the hold on his cock tighten causing him to yelp. “You want to know how good it feels to be dick deep in something wet, hot and tight?” Levi punctuated each word with a focused squeeze and release, the sponge wasn't enough anymore and he callously slid his pinky along the smooth edge of Eren's cock. “It sucks you in y'know...makes the grossest sounds you'll ever hear...smells not that great either. But the deeper you go, the hotter it gets, tighter too.”

“Co-corporal wai..ahhnnn.” The slow ooze of precum bubbled out and Levi squeezed the tip.

“You're not allowed to...you don't want to fucking be a shitty lay.” Jaeger whined and bit down on his lip, suddenly he was pushed down into the tub and felt all of Levi's weight on him, “You want to push in and you do. You hear that cry and you fuck harder because if you don't you'll come too fast. So you have to save it, you switch it. _Faster_ , _slower_ , **_longer_** , right, left, you scrape the walls with your dick and it feels amazing.” Levi pulled and molded his hand so expertly that the boy started to sob, he wanted to come and when he felt Levi thumb his slit he gasped. “Oh? You want to blow you wad? Bet you can feel it in your balls huh? Its bubbling up and churning in there right? You're doing what you can to hold on and then the bitch tightens up on you.”

“Ahh! N-no don't do...please...” Levi grazed his teeth over Eren's shoulder and tugged roughly, Jaeger was seeing stars, his tears started leaking out of his eyes.

“No. Who are you seeing? Armin? He's your type...small, I bet he's so damn tight he could probably snap your dick off if you shoved in there.” Eren shook his head. “Oh a woman then...”

“Y-you. I'm..seeing you.” Eren confessed and the movement stops.

“Seriously? Hmm...I guess you would huh?” Levi lips brush just against Eren's ear, “But if you think I'll let you come now you're sadly mistaken Jaeger.” the boy was frantic, it felt SO GOOD and the orgasm was just out of reach, Rivaille lessened his grip and Eren thought he could come but he didn't and was so confused. Levi had to admit how much he really enjoyed the brat's pleading voice, he could turn into a Titan and ravage everything around him and yet right now in his hands he was reduced to a sobbing little boy. He felt the Jaeger's back tighten, his hips bucking but Levi knew this was enough and started to ease his pressure, everything felt so soft to Eren as the orgasm began to decrease in intervals. “Good boy, breathe...in and out..just like that.” Eren had NEVER heard Levi's voice like this before, “That's it...you're doing very good.” And Corporal released his hold leaving him so baffled as to what happened, Eren knew he _had_ to come, he _wanted_ to come but he still felt so unbelievably satisfied and slid back down in the tub utterly flabbergasted at what just happened. Rivaille sulked, his shirt was soaked from pressing on Eren so tightly. “Ugh...”

“T-thank you Corporal.” Levi just threw the sponge at Eren's head.

“Finish your bath brat and go to bed.”

"Yes sir." Eren glanced up just as Levi gave him a quick kiss on the lips, he actually didn't know why he did that..still Eren was cute and perhaps that confession really moved him.

"Don't waste the water dwelling on shit you can't control, next time we'll bathe together and-" Eren couldn't contain his excitement and literally pulled Levi into the tub, spilling his bathwater everywhere and completely drenching Levi in it in the process.

"Oops..Sorry Sir. I'll clean up!"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

 

End.


End file.
